Under My Skin
by annitagrace
Summary: How ironic, that the very man who dragged him into this scary world was going to be his guiding light. - Finder Series one shot, Naked Truth Arc, contains mature themes.


**Author's Note:**

This is my first yaoi fic and my first song fic as well. I wrote this fic during the rush hour. With my spotify app on and Trading Yesterday's playlist on track, i wrote this down on jotterpad for a good 30 minutes. The song is really nice and the lyrics is really captivating as well. I hope you enjoy reading this.

R n R.

ㅡ

 **UNDER MY SKIN**

ㅡ

 _Shadow days come to haunt me here to wrap around me._

Akihito stared at the reflection on the mirror. At the man staring back at him. A complete stranger and yet there's no mistaking those pale blue eyes.

 _Dark and cold to hide the sunlight from my eyes._

He gripped the cold sink with trembling hands as he glared at the reflection, trying very hard not to stare at the bruises and kiss marks across his chest and neck, but eventually failed to do so. Disgusted, he pushed himself away and paddled, with limbs that threatened to give out, towards the shower. His whole body ached and the warm water might comfort him if just a little.

He turned the faucet and let the water wash away the revolting sensation of Fei Long's hands, the stain of his passion dripping down his legs and down the drain. At this point in time, Akihito desperately wished that he could melt and disappear down the drain like these water. He's a positive and strong person, but that trademark personality was wearing thin under the abuse and humiliation of being a sex slave.

 _I cannot see far beyond these clouds surrounding._

As reluctant he was to admit, he wouldn't have made it this far if not for Asami Ryuchi. Although Akihito's yearning for home, for Japan, for his old and simple life, was his top most need and priority, his yearning for that man's touch, however, was the only thing keeping him alive and away from insanity. He wouldn't have endured being used by Fei Long if not for the memory Asami's touch. He imagined being embraced by those sinful hands in place of his abductor. He imagined being kissed by his lips rather than Fei Long's. His skin, his body, his voice. He woke up many times feeling empty and unsatisfied. He wanted to see him, the real him, and the thought that he's back in Japan made him even more determined to go back home.

I will not forget that this is not the end.

How ironic, that the very man who dragged him into this scary world was going to be his guiding light.

 _Under my skin, under these scars_

 _Take me again, tear me apart._

He snorted. More like guide him deeper into the darkness. Akihito knew that his relationship with Asami was far from normal. He used him. Took him. Toyed with him. He made it quite clear that he owned his freedom. In comparison, he looked like a lost puppy with a tight leash around his neck. Except this time. He's someone else's captive.

But the lost puppy already recognized his owner. And it's not Fei Long.

Why? Isn't Asami just like him?

He took him by force as well. Tied him like an animal. He threatened him just like what Fei Long did to get what he wanted. But why did he want to see that bastard despite everything?

 _'Cause I want to see everything you are_

 _'Til all that's left is not myself._

Akihito turned the faucet and stood there in complete silence, beads of water running down his naked back as he faced a rather frightening realization which he's not quite ready to face yet.

"Hey, you're taking too much time," called the guard Fei Long placed to watch over him as the man knocked on the bathroom door. "Master Fei Long wants to see you."

Akihito slowly exhaled, his hand fisting in anger and disgust. Again? He just had sex with him a few hours ago. He wanted to punch, break, tear the man into pieces. A definitely a stupid thing to do since he's practically walking in his home, eating his food, and living in his goddamn country. But the man wanted to use him to get to Asami. He'll keep him alive until their feudal war with each other is settled. He just have to be patient, then.

Akihito wrapped the towel around his waist and briefly dried himself before opening the door. There was a set of Chinese clothes placed on the bed. He wore them with the guard watching his every move. Did they think that he will hide a knife under his clothes and stab their master during his sleep? It was very tempting, but doing so would hasten his death more than anything else.

Once finished, Akihito went to Fei Long's private quarters. The man was already reclined on his king sized bed. His expensive robe partially opened at the chest.

"Come, Akihito." Fei Long said.

Akihito gritted his teeth but nevertheless followed his order. He sat on the bed. Fei Long looked certainly pleased at his obedience, his touch more gentle this time. Akihito closed his eyes, imagining those hands weren't his but Asami's.

He pulled him down to a kiss. Slowly at first and then more passionate as seconds passed by. He dominated his mouth, pushed his tongue in to duel with his, leaving him breathless and hungry.

"Asami." Akihito whispered, no longer aware of anything but the heated sensation of a man's touch. Asami's touch.. as he undid his clothes.

A pair of hands glided across his chest and stopped inches away from his nipples. The teasing feathery touch was making him crazy. Akito begged until the fingers moved to cover the erect buds, twisting them until he moaned and cried out in ecstasy. Softly, he placed his hands on Asami's body and gave him the same pleasurable treatment. They were both panting by the time they've finished. Akihito reached out and took his cock in his hand and guided the head towards him, his body engulfing the shaft quite easily.

A-asami..

He bit his lip hard as he nudged down to the hilt of the cock before pulling himself up and slamming back down. He moaned at every movement. At being filled to the brim. He soon turned frenzy, hungry to be released. He called out Asami's name again and again as he touched himself, stroked himself, while grinding down hard and fast over and over again.

 _Take away everything_

 _Burn away all of me._

The tension accumulated. He could feel his heart beating so fast, his insides tightening as he released himself with a feral groan.

"Asami.. !"

 _As I break I believe_

 _You will come to rescue..._

Akihito breathed as he fell on the bed, his body shaking with after tremors. His skin slick with sweat and semen. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, to dream of being in Asami's arms once again.

 _END_

ㅡ

Author's Note :

I'm still not used in writing rated M stories so the bed scenes might be lacking a bit. But I hope you guys like it.

Please don't hesitate to give me your opinions. Just click the review button. I really appreciate it.


End file.
